


The Sea Is Wide

by ShortInsomniac98



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gunnhild Lives, Ivar Lives, Sex, Shieldmaidens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Set 10 years post-canon, Ivar and Hvitserk have left Kattegat and Norway behind and have decided to seek a new life in Ireland. There, Ivar meets a young woman named Ita, who helps him win the land and secure a stronghold in Dublin.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Idun, Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Sea Is Wide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of an older fic of mine called "If I Had a Heart: The Saga of Ivar and Ita," which I no longer felt suited either my perception of the series or the place where Michael Hirst's writing took us in the end.

_“We’ll go away for a while,” Hvitserk said. “Once you’re better.”_

_“Oh?” Ivar croaked, turning over with some effort to face his brother where he sat beside Ivar’s sickbed in King Alfred’s house. “Where is it you want to go? Hm?”_

_Hvitserk shook his head, smiling a little. “I don’t know,” he said. “Somewhere green. With clear, blue skies.”_

_“That would be nice,” Ivar said, lying back once more and closing his eyes. “I hope I get to see it.”_

_“You will, Brother. Don’t worry. I am with you. I always will be.”_

_“That’s nice.”_

_The corners of Ivar’s lips quirked up into a small, teasing smile, and Hvitserk smiled back, nodding as he patted Ivar’s hand gently, and he stood and left the room._


End file.
